


dead michael walking

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Crack Fic, Joke Fic, gdhgfv this is the only thing ill ever post here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fuck





	dead michael walking

michael: no squip tonight for you better chug that mountain dew (red)

jeremy: ok ok

squip: no k no k

squip: karate chop activate

[everybody was kung fu fighting]

[those kicks were fast as lightning!!]

[in fact it was a little bit frightening]

christine: hi i love you

jeremy: no squip tonight for you better chug that mountain dew (red)

christine: ok ok

[screaming in the distance]

[screaming approaching]

[screaming getting louder]

[everyone dies themself dead]

michael, standing in an ocean of dead bodies: he stole my fucking line


End file.
